Harry Potter y el camino a la grandeza
by Hollow-Unlimited
Summary: Realidad alternativa. Harry Potter no es considerado el niño que vivio sino su hermano gemelo Harold, como resultado Harry es ignorado por sus padres, mira como se desarrolla la historia desde un nuevo punto de vista.Poderoso y semi-obscuro Harry.


Harry Potter y el camino hacia la grandeza

_Prologo_

HARRYS POV

Harry James Potter de 10 años no era un niño muy feliz, desde que su hermano Harold fue considerado el niño que vivió fue básicamente ignorado por el mundo, incluso sus padres, dumbledore, Sirius, todo por culpa de un estúpido dark lord aunque en cierto modo le tenia respeto al que no debe ser nombrado.

Harry podía recordar la noche vívidamente lo que era raro después de todo quien tiene recuerdos de 1 año de edad?, en fin Harry recordaba claramente y la rabia lo inundaba cada vez que su gemelo era felicitado y mimado por algo que no había hecho.

Flash back

BANG!

El sonido se escucho por toda la casa despertando a los gemelos, Harry simplemente abrió los ojos mas interesado en la obscuridad que lo rodeaba que en el ruido, Harold por otra parte comenzó a llorar.

Silencio… a esa edad el sentido del tiempo no era importante pudieron ser minutos o horas quien sabe.

Click! La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando una figura encapuchada, la luz se encendió mientras la figura buscaba algo en la habitación hasta que fijo su vista en la cuna con los 2 niños,

-Con que estos son los gemelos Potter –musito la figura mientras levantaba su varita- No parecen peligrosos pero nunca esta demás.- una luz verde se reunía en la punta de la varita, Harry sintiendo el peligro se arrastro frente a su hermano- Que valor seguramente un Grifindor que lastima… Avada Kedavra!- El haz de luz verde impacto a Harry en la cabeza.

Dolor eso era todo lo que podía sentir Harry en ese momento, dolor insoportable pero no podía llorar era como si todo le fuese arrebatado, de pronto el dolor recedio y Harry pudo ver una luz verde emanando de su cuerpo e impactando al encapuchado destruyendo todo a su paso fragmentos de madera volaban por todas partes y su hermano de pronto lloraba con mas fuerza.

-ARRGH!- Fue todo lo que articuló la figura mientras se convertía en polvo.

Harry no pudo tiempo de saber mas al sucumbir a la obscuridad, por lo que suponía fue cansancio.

Fin Flashback

Esa era su versión la versión original lástima que no la oficial.

La versión oficial era que sus padres aparentemente habían salido a una cena con los Longbotom, dejando a una niñera a su cuidado, la niñera no había tenido oportunidad estaba muerta antes de saber siquiera que estaba pasando. El que no debe ser nombrado se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos y lanzo la maldición asesina a mi hermano la cual reboto y acabo con la vida de Voldemort, como supieron que fue mi hermano?, pues aparentemente mis padres llegaron luego de poco tiempo y hallaron a mi hermano llorando con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, mientras yo estaba ¨dormido¨ con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, luego llego Dumbledore y proclamo que todo indicaba que era mi hermano el salvador del mundo mágico.

Los primeros 5 años de mi vida no fueron tan malos aunque mis padres obviamente le prestaban mucha mas atención a Harold que a mi, nos llevábamos relativamente bien hasta que le contaron la historia de cómo ¨derroto¨ a Voldemort y como todo niño se empezó a volver arrogante, también el echo de que desde los 5 años volvimos a vivir de La mansión Potter a Godrics Hollow Para "que Harold tenga una vida normal"… La mansión Potter era la casa principal De la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter pero estaba en una localización alejada de todo, nos pasamos a vivir allá debido al daño recibido a la casa en Godrics Hollow aunque técnicamente no debimos dejar nunca la casa ancestral, pero al parecer la casa le traía malos recuerdos a mi padre.

En Godrics Hollow viven muchas familias mágicas que estaban encantadas por tener como amigo al niño que vivió (Bones, Abbot,Patil, Golsdtein entre otras) asi fue que casi todos los días mi hermano tenia vista eso sin contar a el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron Weasley , al principio todos eran amigables conmigo, pero desde que le contaron a Harold la historia de su derrota al mal y yo como niño inocente que había sido y como recordaba el incidente dije que era yo el que había derrotado a Voldemort, desde ese día empezó el infierno mi madre me dijo "yo no te crie para ser un envidioso" mi padre "Hijo no debes decir mentiras, quedas castigado 1 mes" y Harold se propuso molestarme en todo, obviamente todos los niños sabían quien era mas importante el niño que vivió o su hermano que no existe de hay que no tengo amigos, hubo 2 niñas Susan Bones Y Hannah Abbot que tuvieron una amistad conmigo de unas semanas pero como todos me dejaron cuando mi hermano comenzó a molestarme, fueron mis primeras amigas por eso en mi mente me prometí que siempre las protegería aunque me abandonaron, aunque creo que fue por sus familias debido a que quien quiere de enemigo al niño que vivió y sus padres (mi padre y madre habían sido muy explícitos en demostrar a quien querían mas) aunque en ese entonces no comprendía ahora lo hago todos quieren ser amigos de mi hermano por el poder político que tiene el niño que vivió y la familia Potter aunque yo soy el mayor dudo que me nombren de heredero al igual que todos los demás por eso no soy importante.

Desde ese día adquirí un amor por los Libros sobre todo de magia me parecían fascinantes y como existía una librería completa en La mansión Potter generalmente desaparecía por el Flu en las mañanas y volvía en las noches, no es que nadie me extrañara y me servía para evitar a mi hermano y sus amigos, asi pasaron los otros 3 años de mi vida hasta que tenia 8 la verdad me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo aunque la magia sin varita es muy limitada yo podía hacer todos los hechizos de primer año sin ella y también aprendí Oclumancia Y legimancia que básicamente era el arte de proteger y leer mentes, supuestamente es magia obscura pero también aprendí que no existe magia de luz o magia obscura simplemente todo depende de para que se utilice.

El día de mi octavo cumpleaños no pude escapar a la mansión Potter ya que me lo prohibieron debido a la fiesta que le iban a hacer a mi hermano, yo me resigne a estar allí sin llamar la atención y esperar que mi hermano y sus amigos no me molesten mucho, nunca creí que le agradecería a mi hermano algo pero ese día conocí a una amiga que nunca me ha abandonado hasta la época actual.

Flash back

Salí a tomar aire harto de estar entre tanta gente al patio trasero donde estaban la mayoría de los niños, cuando oí a mi hermano burlarse de alguien que no era yo eso era raro ya que a nuestra casa solo venían familias de "luz" y por mas superior que se sintiera mi hermano mi padre no quería problemas entre dichas familias.

-Miren pero si es Greengras que hace la rata obscura en mi fiesta?- Harold le pregunto a una niña de mas o menos mi edad cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Greengras? La cuestión resonó en mi mente, La familia Greengras una familia de sangre puras que surgió hace unos 500 años eran regularmente respetados claro que no al nivel de Malfoy, Zabini, Abbot que eran mucho mas antiguas y poderosas y ni que decir con Potter, Bones, Chang que eran prácticamente descendientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Pero el detalle interesante es que los Greengras eran amantes de las artes obscuras al igual que la mayoría de sangres puras y se rumoreaba que eran seguidores de Voldemort los conocidos mortifagos, así que la heredera de una familia obscura en la casa de los Potter? Eso me llamo la atención decidí escuchar.

-Si Greengras que haces aquí?- ese era Ronald Weasley el que seguía a mi hermano como una mascota perdida y considerando su nivel de inteligencia seguramente lo era.

-Potter, Weasley Estoy aquí porque fui invitada no es obvio- fue la respuesta fría pero educada como todo los sangre pura.

-Hmp eso es obvio, la pregunta es quien te invito como puedes notar aquí solo hay personas de calidad con la excepción de mi hermano, no me digas que la desgracia de tu familia les afecto tanto que ahora vienen a pedir caridad- fue el retorno de mi hermano, ok esto capto mi interés que desgracia? Caridad? , quizás debo quedarme a escuchar mas a mi padre cuando habla de su trabajo como auror.

-…-Los ojos de la niña se humedecieron, ok esto es malo para un sangre pura perder el control asi debió ser muy malo, me preparo para alejarme no quiero mas problemas pero… quizás ella si quiera ser mi amiga… vale la pena el intento?

-Si caridad es todo lo que pueden pedir según mi mama dicen que no tienen ni un galeón JA JA?- ese fue Weasley, bueno vale el intento y no me gusta ver a las personas llorar, además ya llamaron la atención de todos si se unen no quiero saber como dejarían a la niña las familias de "luz" pueden ser viciosas sobre todo sus hijos, con eso en mente intervine.

-Un Weasley hablando de caridad? Estas recolectando fondos?- procedí a tirarle 5 galeones- tienes mi parte porque no sigues con los demás? Quizás asi te llegue a comprar una túnica decente-Le dirigí una mirada de superioridad vi como mi hermano iba a abrir la boca pero tenia que acabar esto rápido, ya se que no me quieren y con esto menos pero un suicidio social debe ser rápido.-Ah? Hermano pequeño, estoy muy decepcionado se supone que debes ser educado, supongo que mucho tiempo con los Weasley y su pequeño cerebro te hace daño te recomiendo buscar amigos no mascotas…-Ok retirada Weasley rojo, mi hermano abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua y la niña mirándome con… Interés?- Señorita me permite escoltarla de vuelta a la fiesta?- con una ligera inclinación le ofrecí mi brazo, esos libros de modales sirven, mas rápido que veloz la niña se agarro de mi brazo y yo me empecé a dirigir a la casa.

A medio camino escuche un bufido "hay viene Weasley" pensé. Me di la vuelta y efectivamente Weasley venia a… Golpearme? Agite mi mano y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba volando con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Silencio!- Weasley abria y cerraba la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra.- Oh Weasley somos magos no mugles aunque comprendo que te identifiques con formas bajas de vida al menos disimula.-con eso lo deje caer sin mas ceremonia y procedí a entrar a la casa, capte la mirada de Susan y Hannah y les hice un asentimiento a forma de saludo antes de entrar.

Mi nombre es Harry Potter me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermano en la fiesta, ahora me encantaría saber el nombre de tan adorable señorita- fueron mis primera palabras al entrar a la casa.

-Disculpas aceptadas Milord, gracias por sacarme de ese nido de monos, Mi nombre es Daphne Greengras- fue su respuesta.

Fin del Flashback

Después me entere de la desgracia aparentemente El padre de Daphne había sido mortifago de bajo rango y Bellatrix Lestrange confirmada mortifaga había vendido a el y a otros mortifagos de bajo rango para salir conseguir el perdón eso y seguramente unos cuantos miles de galeones a Fudge y el Wizengamot, El padre de Daphne había puesto resistencia a la captura resultando en ser impactado por 10 aturdidores resultando en su muerte, mientras su mama recibió daños cerebral al caer las escaleras lo cual era curable pero extremadamente caro el tratamiento costaba 25000 galeones, lo cual no hubiera sido problema si el ministerio no hubiera quitado todos los bienes de la familia Greengras con la excusa de que iban a ser donados a los que sufrieron por Voldemort, por ultimo le dieron la custodia temporal de Daphne se la dieron a Daniel Greengras el Abuelo de Daphne pero este no tenia medios para mantenerla debido al embargo de los bienes.

Debido a ese incidente la familia Greengras bajo de ser una respetada familia a un rango equivalente al de los Weasley y como toda familia en desgracia recurrió a contratos de matrimonio lo que básicamente era comprar a la esposa. Por esa razón Daphne se encontraba en la fiesta para "exibir el producto" siempre era prudente probar primero con las familias de la "luz" debido a que los pura sangre y familias obscuras tienden a tratar extremadamente mal a sus esposas. Generalmente todas las familias con una hija se sometían a esos contratos pero no hasta la edad de 16 años, debido a las circunstancias la familia Greengras se vio obligada a buscar un contrato mas pronto.

Aparentemente los padres de Harry vieron esa oportunidad apropiada para deshacerse de esa obligación para con Harry ya que todas las familias dentro del Wizengamot tenían que continuar con esa tradición y si un hijo no tenia un contrato a los 18 podía elegir una familia con lo cual hacerlo lo cual generalmente subía el precio exigido por la novia, y los Potter no consideraron a Harry lo suficientemente valuable como para darle una elección por lo que firmaron un contrato entre el y Daphne por el precio de 50000 galeones, lo cual era una suma extremadamente larga pero nada importante para una familia considerada "Los herederos de Grifindor", no es que me importase ya que consideraba a Daphne una amiga y en largo plazo no me importaba casarme con ella, además los Lords de Casas nobles y Antiguas podían tener mas de 1 esposa siempre y cuando tengan los medios para mantenerlas y aunque poca todavía había la posibilidad de que me nombren Heredero.

Desde ese día Daphne básicamente vivía en la mansión Potter debido a que Daniel Greengras era ya muy viejo para cuidarla, desde ese día yo tuve mi primer amigo verdadero, pasábamos el día jugando en aprendiendo magia conversando, debido a las experiencias pasadas los 2 eramos mas maduros que cualquiera de nuestra edad.

Los siguientes 2 años pasaron sin grandes cambios para mi y Daphne excepto por el pago del tratamiento de la mama de Daphne que duraría aproximadamente 5 o 6 años y el avance ahora puedo decir con orgullo que tenia el rango de un maestro de Oclumancia y una gran habilidad en legimancia no podía leer mentes pero podía captar si alguien le estaba mintiendo, al igual había agregado unos cuantos hechizos a mi arsenal de "hechizos sin varita" solo hechizos útiles para defensa ya que la magia sin varita había probado ser extremadamente difícil luego de pasar los hechizos de primer año mi arsenal incluía los hechizos protego, stupefy, accio, confringo, difindo, reducto, Bombarda, serpensoria. El ultimo agregado debido a su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes aunque de esta habilidad solo sabía yo y Daphne, también había avanzado en los libros reglamentarios de Hogwarts hasta quinto año con la ayuda de la varita del abuelo de Daphne que de vez en cuando ella lograba traer a mansión Potter podíamos practicar un poco. Daphne había avanzado hasta la teoría de cuarto año de Hogwarts, también había aprendido Oclumancia a grandes pasos y sin varita solo podía realizar los hechizos accio y protego los cuales le llevaron gran tiempo y solo los aprendió por mi insistencia

Harold por otra parte había crecido mas arrogante que antes si eso era posible, había llegado al punto de hacer comentarios desdeñosos a otros incluso a sus amigos los únicos que lo soportaban eran Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbotom, el primero debido a que era un idiota y el segundo debido a su problema de confianza el resto de sus amigos habían empezado a alejarse debido a que era imposible hablar con el mucho tiempo, mientras sus amigas todas se habían alejado de el aunque lo saludaban normalmente esto se debía a que Harold no podía estar sin insultar o hacer comentarios hirientes hacia ellas, Harold también había desarrollado una obsesión por el quiditch y jugaba como cazador en lo cual era bueno pero no extraordinario, Harold también tenia una gran afición a meterme en problemas por lo mínimo me echaba la culpa lastima que yo no pasaba en casa sino en la mansión Potter la mayoría del tiempo.

Mis padres no han cambiado en gran cosa Lily Potter seguía la misma de siempre mimando a Harold e ignorándome, a veces pensaba que el elfo domestico Alfred de la mansión Potter hacia mas por mi que mis padres, mi madre estaba embarazada de 5 meses aunque yo tenia pena por el niño/a que viene ya que si lo trataban igual que a mi no seria bonito. James Potter había llegado al puesto de capitán de la división de aurores y tenia como hobby junto con Sirius llevar a Harold a todos los partidos posibles y comprarle todos los accesorios y cosas nuevas.

Susan y Hannah venían actuando raro los últimos meses, el ultimo año no visitaban nunca pero el ultimo mes habían cogido la costumbre de visitar pronto antes de la hora que yo desaparecía a mansión Potter e incluso me saludaban, pero a mi no me importaba respondía con cortesía y me iba.

Asi llegamos a la fecha 31 de Julio de 1990 el día en que Harold y yo cumplimos 10 años el día en que vamos a adquirir varitas para Harold y para mi aparentemente Harold va a recibir lecciones de Dumbledore según el para "cumplir su destino" o querrá decir el mío bueno no importa.

END HARRY POV

-Harry baja el desayuno esta listo o sino te quedas sin ir al Callejón Diagon- la voz de lily resonó por la casa.

-En un minuto-respondió Harry "no hay manera de que pierda esta oportunidad el Flu solo esta asegurado para el departamento de aurores y mansión Potter" pensó Harry mientras descendía las escaleras hacia el comedor al entrar vio a lily, Harold y James sentados desayunando.

-Buenos días-dijo sin ganas mientras se sentaba y cogía unas tostadas

-Como vamos a ir al callejón Diagon-pregunto Harold mientras daba saltos en su silla e ignorando el saludo de Harry

-Por traslador seguro lo disfrutas hijo- respondió James levantando la vista del periódico

-Ok papa y luego vamos a suplementos de calidad para el quidich? – pregunto Harold con un brillo en los ojos.

-Seguro hijo, pero primero tenemos que pasar por gringots por algunos asuntos oficiales

-Que asuntos?- pregunto interesado Harry aunque tenia una sospecha mejor es estar seguros.

-Hay que nombrar un sucesor a la línea Potter en caso de que me suceda algo ese seria Harold- dijo James con orgullo ni siquiera mirando a Harry

-En serio papa? Seré Lord Potter? Y lord Grifindor también?- pregunto Harold con malicia mientras miraba a Harry con superioridad –no debería ser Harry el heredero?- dijo con un deje de burla

-Harry? Nah los Potter se han caracterizado siempre por ser Grifindor y poseer gran valor como tu cuando enfrentaste al que no debe ser nombrado- dijo revoloteando el pelo de Harold- Por eso te mereces ser Lord Potter en cuanto a Lord Grifindor la magia decidirá si eres digno de ser su sucesor aunque no dudo después de vencer a el que no debe ser nombrado, si eres digno asumirás el titulo inmediatamente al igual que tendrás un 25% de Hogwarts y el castillo Grifindor, un asiento en el Wizengamot y uno en el consejo de gobernadores.

-Cierto papa Harry no es digno-dijo Harold mirando a Harry con superioridad-y también tendré un baúl verdad?- dijo mirando de nuevo a James

-lastimosamente el titulo de Lord Grifindor solo conlleva lo que te dije es mas todas son herencias familiares que no puedes vender pero tienen un gran significado, el baúl de los Potter y los Grifindor siempre ha sido el mismo ya que Lord Grifindor siempre ha sido Lord Potter por eso somos una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico. –respondió James pensativo

-Y que hay de las otras familias herederas de los fundadores?- pregunto Harry

-no estoy seguro tengo entendido que los herederos de Hufflepuff son los Bones y me parece que es lo mismo que los Potter, mientras que los baúles de Ravenclaw y Slytherin son independientes de las familias que llevan su lineaje y solo son accesibles a sus Lord, aunque no ha habido un lord Slitheryn ni Ravenclaw por mas de 1000 años, por lo que esos baúles deben estar intactos.

-Eso no importa- dijo Harold levantándose de la mesa- vamos rápido que quiero el titulo de Lord Grifindor para mostrárselos a mis amigos por cierto si no tengo baúl de donde saco oro? Y como me juzga digno la magia?- Harry casi se ríe de la expresión tonta que tenia su hermano el ya sabia la mayoría de esto de sus lecturas y también sospechaba lo de Lord Potter para su hermano, pero estaba seguro de que Lord Grifindor no le llegaría, tampoco el titulo de Lord Peverell que esta asociado a los Potter también ya que para ser Lord Peverell se necesitaba que la magia reconozca una conexión con la muerte que Harry estaba seguro tenia, ese es el titulo que aspiraba conseguir el Lord de la "casa de la muerte" o Peverell y si tenia suerte también podría conseguir Lord Sliterin ya que investigando se dio cuenta de que Lord Voldemort era el ultimo del lineaje Slytherin y los lineajes de los fundadores tenían protecciones para que no se extingan por lo que Harry vendría a ser Heredero por magia al ser el que acabo con el ultimo de los herederos de sangre, de ahí suponía que saco su habilidad de hablar parsel, aunque no estaba seguro de ese tanto, de lo que estaba seguro es que cualquiera de esos 2 títulos eran vitales por la protección que brindaban entre las familias de sangre pura asi que si quería llevar a cabo sus planes necesitaba cualquiera de los 2 y cortar los lazos con su familia ya que ser el segundo heredero de los Potter el cual ni siquiera tiene acceso al baúl de la familia no tiene ningún poder político ni económico, por lo tanto seria ignorado y no tener poder significa no poder proteger y el necesitaba poder proteger a los que son importantes para el aunque por el momento solo sea Daphne, además si lograba alejarse de los Potter no tendría que soportar a Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones Harry estaba mas que seguro que Dumbledore sabia quien era el verdadero niño que vivió, lo pero no sabia sus intenciones al ocultar la verdad así que seria mejor alejarse de su poder. Harry fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la voz de su padre.

-Por el oro no te preocupes te daré una copia de la llave del baúl de la familia que tienes mas oro del que puedes gastar en 10 vidas y la magia te juzga mediante un test goblin llamado test de ascendencia en el cual te muestran los títulos a los cuales te juzga apto la magia también te haremos un test llamado test de espectro que nos muestra los talentos mágicos mas fuertes que tienes.

-Eso significa que Harry también le darán una llave del baúl de la familia y el test?- pregunto Harold luciendo enfadado porque le den lo mismo que a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que no al baúl de la familia solo puede acceder el primer heredero y el actual Lord Potter a Harry se le estableció un fondo de confianza con el 1% Del total del baúl de la familia y por el test el test es extremadamente caro por lo que no es muy realizado cuesta como 50000 galeones y en el caso de Harry probablemente nos muestre solo "segundo en la línea Potter" o algo así por lo que no vale la pena desperdiciar dinero.

-Ok papa tienes razón no vale la pena desperdiciar el dinero nos vamos-dijo Harold empezando a salir de la casa.

Mientras James se levantaba de la mesa Harry dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba "fondo de confianza eh, esto puede servirme" los fondos de confianza representan una parte del baúl de una familia que se llenan al final de cada año con el % del baúl de la familia determinado en este caso Harry calculaba que el 1% de la fortuna de los Potter seria aproximadamente 100000 galeones mas que suficiente para comprar lo que tenía en mente y realizar los test de herencia y espectro con la ventaja de que al final del año volvería a estar lleno.

-Harry nos vamos- dijo James mientras salía de casa

-Ok papa- respondió Harry con falso resentimiento por lo que le habían dicho mientras pensaba "El primer movimiento de este partido es hoy y con suerte tendré una salida con ventaja"

Continuara…

Notas del Autor

Esta es una idea que tenia desde hace tiempo al ser mi primer fic agradecería cualquier critica constructiva, planeo que Harry sea inteligente y poderoso para su edad claro que no superpoderoso, pero si medianamente al igual que planeo que Harry tenga un mini-harem aunque eso esta muy lejos todavía.

Las actualizaciones irán saliendo de acuerdo a la cantidad de comentarios y a la cantidad de errores que tenga que cubrir en la redacción también hare lo humanamente posible para responder las dudas que me hagan llegar por medio de sus comentarios, si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia háganmela saber, y les agradecería si me ayudan con mas nombres de hechizos preferiblemente de artes obscuras, sin mas me despido.

Jueves 12 de Noviembre del 2009


End file.
